The Forgotten
by HIMluv
Summary: A girl is a stowaway on the Necromonger flagship, but not for long... Vaako finds her, and Riddick wants to learn more about her, but how can she answer his questions if she doesn't even have the answers?
1. Meeting Feore

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So please let me know if I suck, or if you like it. Always open to constructive critizism, but try not to hurt my feelings... Please. Any way, this story takes place around a year after Riddick becomes the Lord Marshal... and that's all I have to say for now... I sincerely hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters, places, or things from Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddicksob I wish I owned Vin Diesel, but I'm still looking on ebay. At least I can say this... Feore is mine! Mwahaha!

Chapter 1: Meeting Feore

She had made it. She had managed to sneak her way onto the Necromonger flagship! But the energy it had taken to get her this far was starting tell on both her body and her mind. She knew it was foolish but she couldn't go any further, she had to stop and rest. Before she knew it she was passed out in the docking bay of one of the largest and most dangerous ships in history.

The Lord Marshal had sensed that something was amiss, so he sent Vaako, his right-hand man, to investigate. Vaako had ordered search parties all over the ship to look for anything that appeared out of place, little did he know that he would be the one to discover the young the woman passed out in the docking bay. She wasn't a Necromonger, that much was evident. She was not pale and deathly looking, infact she was rather colorful; chocolate brown hair fell to the small of her back and her skin was a rich tanned color, not as dark as the Lord Marshal, but not far off either. Her very appearance screamed that she wasn't supposed to be there, so Vaako took her to Lord Riddick, he had, after all, been the one to sense her prescence. Vaako smiled; the Lord Marshal could almost always tell when something wasn't normal on the ship, from intruders to plotted revolts, he always knew. When he arrived, Vaako could tell that the news of a stowaway wasn't _really_ news to Riddick, he had known all along, just not where. Vaako placed the girl gently on the floor at the foot of the throne and then retreated back closer to the door; the Lord Marshal required his space.

_Interesting. Very interesting_. Thought Riddick. _Who is this girl? How'd she get on my ship?** Why** is she on my ship?_ All these questions formed in his mind as soon as Vaako had walked in. He would have to question her. He stepped down and squatted next to her. He could smell the eucalyptus on her, but it was old, fainted, it didn't burn to inhale it. He realized that _girl_ was hardly the would to describe her, she was young yes, but definitely a woman. A striking woman at that. Her heartbeat was normal as was her breathing, she was at least healthy.

"Vaako! Take her to a holding cell until she wakes up, then bring her to me. Regardless of where I am. Understood?" Riddick said, although it was more like a rumble than actual language.

"Yes, Lord Riddick." Vaako answered, and without question carried the woman to a cell in the brig.

Feore woke up feeling very exhausted and very hungry. She looked around at her surroundings and knew exactly where she was. _Shit! Why did I have to pass out there? I couldn't have waited until I spoke with the Necromonger king? Uhhh!_ She was frustrated with herself, she didn't even know _why_ she wanted to speak to the Lord Marshal, infact she'd never even seen him! It was all her fucking fault for listening to that stupid Elemental Aereon! _She_ had convinced her that her dreams actually meant something, and that she must find the Lord Riddick immediately, but why would a murderer turned Necro knig give a shit about her stupid dreams? _Uhhhh! I am such an idiot! Here I am in the brig of a muderer's ship just to tell him about my shitty-ass dreams! He is not going to give a damn!_ Just then a voice brought her from her toughts.

"The Lord Marshal wishes to speak to you. Please follow me." The speaker was a fairly tall man all in armor, with pale, grayish skin and the wierdest hairdo she had ever seen. It was like a square topped mohawk with braids that ended between his shoulder blades. But Feore was in no mood to argue, so she went quietly. When they entered the Necropolis she was forced to gasp, for there, sitting on the throne was the man from her dreams, the one that had called to her... but she couldn't really remember much else from the dream, she was grasping at loose ends! _Damn it!_

"You can go Vaako. Thank you for bringing her to me." Said the Lord Riddick, and his voice nearly took her breath away again. It was deep and raspy, yet not remotely unpleasant. But now she was growing nervous, this was the great killer Richard B. Riddick, and she knew that if he really felt like it he could just jump off that throne and be done with her in less a second. Best to stay in his good graces.


	2. The Lord Marshal

A/N: Thank you sooo much to my 2 reviewers. I really appreciate your kind words and compliments. And to answer your qustions; I'm not completely sure if it will be a romance, it seems that way, but I'm sort of winging it so whatever pops into my head and I like it... well it might end up here. Thank you again so much, now I know that I can forge ahead, even if I'm not sure where it's going.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything you recognize from Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick. I unfortunately do not own Karl Urban _or_ Vin Diesel, but I do own Feore( pronounced FEE-or)... At least I own something...

Chapter 2: The Lord Marshal

He sat there just looking at her for at least five minutes, but to Feore it felt like an eternity. He was wearing his goggles, so she couldn't actually see where he was looking, but Riddick was making it quite clear that he was enjoying the view. He stepped down from the throne and walked towards her. She still smelled of eucalyptus. _Maybe that's just her smell. An interseting scent to have, but not offensive._ Riddick liked that smell, made him think of tall trees and deep shadows, tranquil yet mysterious.

"So, you want to tell me your name, or are we just gonna stare at each other all day?" Riddick asked, he'd gained all the information he could from observing her, it was time to start asking questions.

"Feore, my name is Feore." She said, in a voice she hoped sounded stronger than she felt. He frightened her, but he didn't have to know that.

"Feore... you want to tell me what you're doing here, why you hid on my ship? 'Cause I'd really like to know." He could smell the fear dripping off of her like sweat, so he smiled, not that his smiles were very comforting; but, he already knew that.

His smile sent shivers down her spine, made her nervous, and worst of all, made her voice tremble. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure _why_ I hid on your ship... I needed answers, and I-I was told that you could help... Although I am starting to regret it." She mumbled. She was hoping he wouldn't hear the last part, because it wasn't very well thought out.

"_You_ needed answers. Answers to what? And _who in the **hell**_ would send you to me?" This was starting to get interesting. "I suggest you tell me the whole story," he said walking closer, "from the top," he was so close now, she could feel his breath on her neck, "and if you leave anything out... I'll know, and then things could get ugly." This last part he breathed in her ear, but by the way she stiffened, he knew he'd gotten his point across.

This was very entertaining. Vaako almost felt like laughing, which was a rare thing. He'd been the second in command to Riddick for little over a year now, and he felt that he knew him pretty well, at least, as well as Riddick would allow. And now Vaako was reading Riddick like a book, granted a book in a slightly different language, but the point was, he knew Riddick's game with this girl. Riddick was bluffing, for the most part. He was using his build and reputation to scare her into giving him the answers he wanted. If she felt like being defiant, he'd toy with her, piss her off just enough to lose her composure, and then she was right back where he wanted her; giving him answers. The chances that she would get seriously hurt were slim; Riddick wanted answers and he couldn't get them if she was comatose. Bruises and cuts? Those were quite possible, you could get a bruise from Riddick if he chose to grab your arm a little too firmly. Yeah, bruises and cuts were definitely possible. Vaako had a feeling that things were going to be very interesting, very soon, becuase she was about to tell her whole story, from the top, and he knew she wasn't about to leave anything out.

A/N: I know that was really short but I think it's best if I write Feore's story and the reactions in one chapter... so at least that one will be longer! Please review, and again, sorry it was so short.


	3. Feore's Story

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The past week has been void of writing inspiration. Anyway school starts tomorrow and since I know I won't writing again until Friday, I figure, why not write tonight? So here I go...

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet... see the previous chapters...

Chapter 3: Feore's Story

"The whole story, from the top." Feore breathed to herself. " I guess it all started around six years ago. You see my people, we don't remember our dreams, ever. Save for the fewwho appear every hundred years. The Dreamers. When a Dreamer is discovered our government, The Council, takes them from their family and anything else that attaches them to normal life and keep them in the Council building. There they are studied and analyzed, it's not very pleasant, but no one questions it because it's all we've ever known." Feore took this brief pause to look at Riddick and what she saw wasn't comforting. He looked bored, she needed to skip the culture lesson and get to her story. "Anyway, six years ago I had the first dream I ever remembered. It was horrible, I think that's why I remembered it. When I woke up screaming and later told my mother why, she sold me out to the Council. They stormed into my house and stole me away, very traumatizing for a 19 year old. I had a dream about once a month from then on, and always there was at least one person in these dreams that was in my first dream. And then, about a year ago, I started dreaming every night, and always the same man was there. This confused the Council; what did the man in my dreams have to do with us, or with anything for that matter... who was he? The dreams started to fade, and pretty soon I would only have dreams every other month. Then, two months ago, we had to accomodate a large ship in our docking bay, which was a first for our small planet. Something had malfunctioned on it and needed repairing immediately, so they stopped on my little planet." Feore was about to continue when Riddick interupted her.

"That's a great story, really it is," sarcasm dripped off of every word he spoke, " but what does it have to do with us, with me?" He asked impatiently.

"Please, just let me tell this and everything, I hope, will be clear in the end. As clear as they can be anyway." Feore was getting nervous now. How could the telling of this story make things clear for him if it wasn't even clear for_ her_? He didn't protest so she continued. "There was a mysterious passenger on this ship, one, it was said, that could float on air and disappear in the blink of an eye. That very night I dreamed again, the most vivid dream I'd ever had. Apparently it got the whole town talking, and the mysterious passenger heard of the dream in detail. She went to the Council building the next morning saying that if she were allowed to take me with her when they left, she would guarantee she could discern what my dreams meant for my people. They could hardly refuse, a Dreamer whose dreams meant nothing was a waste of government funding. So two weeks later I left with Aereon, if you hadn't already guessed, that is indeed who it was. She made me describe the man in full detail while someone else drew him, and made me basically relive every dream I'd ever had. After all that, she started to tell me about you, about what she knew of your past, about your plight against the Lord Marshal, and about what your current reign means to the universe. She told me all this because... you are the man in my dreams, the one who survived the Dark planet, the one who hid for five years, the one who kept what he killed." And with that, Feore finished her story, but somehow she could tell this information didn't help Riddick at all. Infact he looked more pissed off than when she began... she knew she was in for a long night.

But all of a sudden, a new expression crossed the Lord Marshal's face.

"Speak of the devil." He rumbled deep in his throat. Aereon had just decided to grace everyone with her prescence. _Maybe grace isn't the right word for it._ Riddick mused.

Things had just taken an interesting turn. Vaako was smiling again, if Dame Vaako were around she would have slapped him into telling her what he thought was so funny. But she wasn't around. The Lord Marshal had been smart and had banned her from the Necropolis for political meetings and discussions. The Lord Marshal has been very smart, Vaako reflected. Not three weeks after becoming Lord Marshal she had wanted to convince Vaako that he could keep what he killed, again; but he had known better. He was definitely not the man to bring Riddick down, and Vaako was yet to discover anyone who could. Vaako didn't even live with her anymore and he was happier for it. She hated him, but then again, the feeling was mutual. Things had been interesting enough when the girl had told how she had dreamt of Riddick for the past six years, dreamt of a man she'd never even heard of. But when she had told of the Elemental being involved, Vaako had known that the plot had thickened, maybe even further than the girl realized. Their was rivalry between Riddick and Aereon, a settling discomfort, that much was obvious. But Vaako could also tell that Riddick enjoyed her prescence to a point, enjoyed her cryptic messages, to a point. Vaako knew he would tire of her soon, but he would humor her for the time being, if not for his own entertainment then at least for Vaako's.

A/N: Thanks for reading. It came together surprisingly quickly, even though I've been mulling ideas through my brain for the past week. I hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review.


End file.
